Traditional linear television is premised on a common audience viewing the same television program. Each viewer receives the same program and the same advertising.
Modern packet-switched networks (e.g. the internet) present the opportunity to stream video on-demand to individual viewers/users. Not surprisingly, targeted advertising may be streamed in association with such on-demand video.
Packet-switched networks also present the opportunity to deliver linear television channels to viewers on varied devices. Indeed, many television channels are now delivered over the internet, allowing for greater channel selection and wider geographic reach. Often these channels include traditional advertisements, destined to a common audience.
There accordingly remains a need to allow better targeted advertising as linear television channels are delivered over a packet-switched network.